The Winner Takes it All
by Lovbody8
Summary: Fitz finds the Woman of his dreams Olivia Pope
1. Chapter 1

Fritz couldn't understand why Millie was being so picky today of all days he had enough to worry about without her underfoot all the damn time finally he had enough that's it " ! Fritz said, " Millie get out ! now you are driving me crazy please just give so me time will ya it's like I'm never alone. Millie knows her effect on her husband but she didn't care she was going to be the perfect wife to the next President of the United States of America if that's the last thing she does period she said, " Look honey I'm being your help mate and partner we have to do things together now we have to take pictures with the Governor of New Jersey a good friend then we'll have tea at his mother's home then we have to meet the ladies at The Soda Social so wear that beautiful red tie Honey please " she bats her eyes lashes waiting for his response.

Fritz said, " Get out now Millie before I put you out of my office " Don't you understand I want to be alone no interviews or socials or dinner party with someone mother just go, Mille ! looking past her towards the door. Millie said, " I'm your wife so you don't get down time this is an election year and I want to be First Lady so we're going to work on down time together now I'll leave you alone for now but you are going to have dinner with Governor Christy's Mother you got that honey ! Millie turns to open the door when Cyrus walks in with a beautiful young black Woman following close behind him as Millie looks the young Woman up and down before leaving.

Fritz stands near his desk he's had it he said, " Ok does anybody understand me when I say I want to be alone is that a foreign statement " addressing his comments to Cyrus. Looking confused Cyrus said, " Fritz this is Olivia Pope " she going to help Us win the election you need to talk to her now because this election is getting way away from you now we have to think outside the box so I'll leave you two alone he quickly closes the door. Fritz said to Olivia, " If I talk to you will you go and leave me alone ?

Olivia said, " That's a strange request usually people want me to stay to help them win but if my 15 minutes of fame is all you want then of course. Olivia's brown leather jacket matched her brown leather short skirt and high chocolate-brown heels her yellow blouse was pure silk her hair softly caress her shoulders but she was all business. Fritz said, " What do you want ?

Olivia said, " To help you win The White House

Fritz said, " Why do you want to help me win do I look like a loser to you ?

Olivia said, " No but you sound like one lose the no frills attitude lets talk politics you are losing Ohio, Michigan, Texas and Iowa No Republican President has ever been elected with the numbers your showing you know why ?

Fritz said, " No Miss fix it why ?

Olivia said, " My name is Olivia Pope" and I'm damn good at what I do you can act like a child Senator Grant but I bet you'll be watching someone else win on election night " she goes towards the door with a tear in her eye but Fritz stops her from leaving

He puts his hand on his office door forcing it closed turns to look directly into her soft brown eyes one which had a tear about to fall from it. Fritz said, ' Hey don't go ! Olivia Pope, I need you to help me win can you do that for me please " Olivia looks at him wanting to kiss him but she pulls away from the door telling him that everything depends on trust they must trust each other if they were going to work together she feels a certain warmth coarse thru her body as he draws near she hopes he doesn't touch because she will explode with pent up love for him.

Fritz senses the change in her mood he can feel the electricity flowing between them he walks up beside her Fritz asking, " What do you want Olivia Pope ? Turning her around to face him putting his arms around her waist letting her take in his muscular scented body leaning down to share his lips with hers but waiting before his tongue gently caress her bottom lip

Olivia said, " You ! kissing Fritz with all her might she knew this would be Magical

Fritz said, " I been waiting for you all my life it's a damn shame I had run for President to find you ! tenderly kissing Olivia

There a knock at his office door walking in his wife Millie appears with a big smile walking up to her husband looking a Olivia with a passing interest Millie said, " Honey aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely young Woman ? Fritz said, " Olivia Pope this is my wife Millie not trying to look at Fritz only his hands that held her ever so tightly, Olivia greets Millie shaking her hand then making an excuse to leave promising she'll be back tomorrow to talk more political options. Millie said, " Come on honey remember Governor Christy's Mother doesn't like to wait and neither do I.

Fritz never heard another word Millie said that day after Olivia his mind was on her tender kiss and soft embrace he thought of what it would be like to make love to her it was so real she was so real Fritz said, " My lOve Olivia


	2. Chapter 2

The discussion at the dinner table was completely boring to Fitz now that he had to listen to Mellie describing how to make sugar cookies for over 100 campaign workers and staff with Governor Christy's Mother listening intently trying not to miss any details. Fitz stands ask to be excuse walking out side to the garden he decides to make a quick call to Cyrus

Cyrus said, " Hello who is this ?

Fitz said, " Hi Cy listen can you give me Olivia Pope's number ?

Cyrus said, " Yeah sure it's 812-684-2078, Fitz why are you asking for Olivia's number now ?

Fitz said, " You ask to many question thanks for being a good friend good nite

He starts dialing Olivia's number only to get her answering service and promise to call anyone back who let a message unable to reach he clicks his phone off returns to the dinner party.

Mellie said, " Why there you are we were starting to worry about you honey

Fitz look at his watch and his wife telling Governor Chisty's mother how much dinner meant to them and they hope to invite her to the White House for dinner soon. Driving home Mellie looks at her husband with contempt her eyes gave away her feelings about how absent he was during dinner she quickly removed her earrings put them in her purse waited until the car was in their drive way before telling her husband the spare bedroom is where he was going to sleep. Once inside Mellie walk straight to their bedroom slamming the door on their night together. Fitz walks into the extra bedroom pulling down the sheet and blanket to the bed he sits down looking at his cell phone wondering if Olivia got his message or if she just ignore it. Taking off his clothes he walks into the shower after 15 minutes he dries himself wraps a terry towel around his waist suddenly his phone rings he answer it quickly

" Hello this is Olivia Pope for Fitz, " Hello " she said again

Fitz said, " Olivia, I been trying to reach you

Olivia said, " Why ?

Fitz said, " Something been bothering me all night you never told me why ?

Olivia said, " What are you talking about Fitz ?

Fitz said," No Republican President has ever been elected with the numbers I have in states Like Ohio, Michigan, Texas and Iowa why? you never told me why ?

Olivia said, " I have to go to bed we can discuss this tomorrow when we meet ok

Fitz said, " No, you said I couldn't win with the numbers tell me why, Olivia please

Olivia said, " You're distracted ! What I'm saying is people don't like it when you don't focus on their needs. You aren't connecting with the voters in those Swing States that's why your numbers will never grow if you don't pay the voters any attention

Fitz said, " Like a Woman ! he drops his towel then crawls into bed to finish his conversation with Olivia, " You mean I should make love to them with my words and my full attention is that right ?

Olivia said, " Why do you feel you need to make love to them showing your affection and devotion to their needs is just as good

Fitz said, " That's to subtle an approaching I believe in touch there's nothing like the warmth of human touch with a reassuring look in their eyes that you understand completely

Olivia was feeling the sting of his words this manly tone caressing her ears as if he were in bed with her clinching the pillow trying to fight the decision to end the conversation but knowing it has to end she speaks telling him, " Good nite Senator Grant !

Fitz said, " Don't say that Liv please !

Olivia said, " I'm not your Liv last time I check you had a wife

Fitz said, " Yes but I don't have Life worth living without you

Olivia said, " I'm going to bed

Fitz said, " Good nite sweet dreams


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia had a strange feeling this Morning she knew something was going to happen but what? she decides to dismiss the feeling pouring a cup of coffee instead. She flips a few pancakes forks up 2 slices of bacon tossing them on her plate before turning on the Morning News sitting down to enjoy breakfast while the latest poll numbers show Senator Ed Howard and Governor Sally Langston winning the votes in Iowa, Illinois, Minnesota, Kansas while Fitz is running last. Olivia quickly turns up the volume to get a better read of what the pundits have to say about the Republican bid to have a strong challenger for the General Election.

Chris Matthews said, " Hello Everybody today we're going to talk about the Race to The White House for the Republican Party my guess today are some of the best in the business Democratic pollster Judith Begley and Republican pollster Fred Brunswick, The Economy, Jobs and Foreign policy do the Republicans have the answers ? Let's play Hard Ball

Chris Matthews said, " The Republicans have Issues that they won't discuss yet they are winning within their own party can this attitude carry over to the General Election in November ? he points to Judith Begley

Judith said, " No, I don't see this happening when you have an ultra conservative like Governor Sally Langston and a moderate like Fitzgerald Grant running for President the Republican party would have to embrace both ideologies, I don't think the GOP can

Fred said, " I think Judith is wrong The Republican party can and will except both conservative and modern candidates, I personally feel the party wants Senator Ed Howard to have the nomination

Chris Matthews said, " I don't think the Republican want Ed Howard the guy doesn't stand for anything that matters to The American people at least the middle class, I believe their best chance to win is Senator Fitzgerald Grant

Judith said, " I disagree Fitzgerald Grant is untested he really doesn't connect to the Republican party so I don't think he can fly under their radar forever he doesn't seem very Presidential to me

Fred said, " Judith how can you say that I think the best chance for the Republicans to win in November would be to have a strong moderate like Fitzgerald Grant on the ticket he's their best candidate

Chris Matthews said, " Hey Fitz is still the guy in my book for the Republicans" Thanks for watching Hardball"

Olivia drinks the last drop of coffee makes a call to her team after taking in what the pundits said about Fitz

Olivia said, " Hi Harrison, I need info on Governor Sally Langston and I mean everything she's ever done since she was born also Senator Ed Howard, I want to know what he ate for breakfast, what television shows he watches, what companies he's affiliated too got that Harrison ?

Harrison said, " It's going to take time to gather all this information

Olivia said, " I need it today

Harrison said, " Tomorrow

Olivia said, " How about now ! just make it happen

Harrison said, " You got it

She gathers her things together to meet Senator Fitzgerald Grant in his war room after about 20 minutes of Traffic she arrives greets the staff lays out her plans sits and waits for Fitz to arrive. Olivia looks at her watch 30 minutes have pass without a phone call to say he was going to be late for their meeting she pours herself another cup of black coffee drinking it slowly she looks at Cyrus who looks back at her unable to contain her anger she said," Well call him Cyrus find out what's keeping him" Cyrus takes out his cell phone puts in the code for call until he hears the door swing open with Fitz quickly putting down his briefcase taking off his jacket

Fitz said, " Did I miss anything good ?

Olivia said, " You're late where were you ?

Fitz said, " I'm sorry I thought I left Mellie at home beside you don't get to ask those questions

Olivia said, " You're on my time now I know you don't care about my time but I do now where were you ?

Fitz said," None of your damn business stop treating me like a school boy

Olivia walks over to Cyrus picks up her briefcase puts her paperwork back inside the case turns to walk out the door

Fitz said, " Where the hell are you going ?

Olivia said, " To My Office to work with My other clients because they want to win see Mr. Fitzgerald Grant , I play to win now if you were on time for our meeting we wouldn't be have this conversation for the last time "Where were you ? ! "

Fitz said, " I was at Home when I got the call " My Father's dying " Ok ! I can't I can't tears begin to fall looking at Olivia for support she runs to his arms to comfort him, she tells him, " I'm so sorry please forgive " letting him fall helplessly in her arms. Cyrus tells everyone to leave the room give them some privacy he closes the door behind him before locking it.

Fitz said, " I don't want to be alone tonight stay with me, Liv please " his eyes begging her to stay

Olivia said, " What about Mellie ? she'll want to comfort you

Fitz said, " I need you Liv, I can't face this alone not now " caressing her tightly

Olivia said, " I'll be there for you come home with me

Fitz takes Olivia's hand she led him to a back stair way that was completely private they both got inside her car she drove to her home pull inside her private garage open the door they walk inside Fitz takes her hand for security Olivia takes him to her living with a plush white leather sofa

Fitz said, " Hold me just hold me dropping his head I feel so tired"

Olivia guides him to the sofa so they can lay down to rest in each other arms tonight she will be his rock


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia cuddle Fitz in her arms trying to reassure him that she would be there for him letting the warmth of her body speak the words her mouth could not, gently breathing with his head laying on her chest. They drift off into a peaceful sleep until the silent buzzing of his cellphone wakes him searching for the phone he reads the text message : Where are you ? Worried: Mellie your wife. Fitz wipes the sleep from his eyes tries to focus on his sending a text back to Mellie : I'm Ok please don't worry need time alone will call tomorrow: Fitz

He puts the phone down moves away from Olivia covering her with his suit coat he removes her high heels shoes she is still wearing flipping them on the floor before leaving the sofa walking over to the picture window taking in the downtown view of Washington D.C . Olivia feels cold still fully dress she doesn't feel Fitz's warmth any more opening her eyes to see he's gone from sofa she feels his suit coat covering her tossing it aside she gets up to fine Fitz. She sees him looking out the window putting a comforting hand on his shoulder

Olivia said, " Fitz, you need to rest come back and lay down"

Fitz said, " I need peace and to be happy that's what need " still looking out the window

Olivia said, " I'm sorry about you're Father, I'm praying for him

Fitz turns to face her looking into her beautiful brown eyes he tells her, " No, Liv pray for me ! He continued, " My Father was my idol growing up there's nothing more precious than a son looking up to the man that he will someday become, you know he took me to my first baseball game we ate popcorn in the stands where my Dad almost caught a fly ball for me. I remember him taking me to work with him showing me at age 9 around his office. My Father was Governor he signed laws that would help people a few bills he passed got angry letters a few were threating but he never missed a day at his office. He told me the day you to don't show up that's day you let fear win ! I love my Father, Liv.

Olivia took it all in smiling gently she takes his right hand places it on her breast moving it until his hand was over her heart she looks at him seeing a small tear fall from his eyes down his cheek she walks backward towards the sofa taking him with her

Olivia said, " My heart is with you go to your Father tell him you love him speak to him, Fitz before it's too late"

Fitz said, " I can't lose him that wouldn't be fair

Olivia said, " Go to him now stay with him every moment is precious

Fitz said, " I stop talking to him after a fight we had over my decision to run for President," he said I wasn't ready"

Olivia said, " It's doesn't matter what he said then it only matters what you do now

Fitz said, " I love you " he gently kisses on her the cheek puts on his suit coat then leaves.

The next day Olivia finds her feelings for Fitz are starting to change seeing him for the first time not as a client but something more she commits herself to his Presidential Campaign, she will make his dreams come true. Olivia calls her office getting Harrison on the phone

Olivia said, " Harrison talk to me what have you found out ?

Harrison said, " Sally Langston is on a Holy crusade to win the White House with pack money from Tea Party Members, Southern Governors who believe in her cause she promise them a complete overhaul of the United States Constitution

Olivia said, " What about Ed Howard what's his story ?

Harrison said, " He's rich Liv and powerful spreading his money around so that everyone will know it he can buy the election if it comes to that promising vacations to Paris to all his staff members, He has a Woman on the side that I'm sure his wife doesn't know about this Woman keeps a low profile but she is very much in love with him

Olivia said, " Well is she a loose cannon this other Woman of his ?

Harrison said, " Her name is Amber Stone and yes she could unravel

Olivia said, " Thanks Harrison please keep me posted

Olivia quickly calls Cyrus telling him that they must bring the fight to Sally Langston and Ed Howard in order to win the Republican Nomination for Fitz

Cyrus said, " What do you suggest Olivia ?

Olivia said," I want you to set up 3 Debates next week for Fitz also he needs to look more Presidential

Cyrus said, " How do we do that with out him being the President ?

Olivia said, " Fitz will take an over seas tour of Our European Allies this will help him on Foreign Policy giving the impression that he's more Presidential

Cyrus said, " I don't know if he will do it with his father being ill you may be biting off more than you can chew, Olivia

Olivia said, " I talk to Fitz about our plans then let him make the call


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz walks slowly into the Hospital towards the giant glass doors that magically opens to the ICU Unit he puts his jacket over his forearm before he spoke softly to Nurse sitting behind the desk. " Hi My name is Fitzgerald Grant " I'm here to see My father," Harold Grant" Fitz said, " I really need to see him what room is he in please ?" his voice beginning to crack with emotion. The Nurse gave him the room number 210 directing him down the hall to the right without another word Fitz gathers the emotional strangle hold of fear on his heart before walking inside the room where his father lays with IV tubes and heart monitors attached to him walking closer Fitz looks down at the face that had been there for him all these years bending over to his father, Fitz said, " Hi Dad" !

His father immediately opens his eyes to see his son he tries to speak but can't forming the words anyway ," I love you my son" Fitz embraces his Dad letting all his pent-up emotion come flooding thru Fitz said, " Dad don't leave me do you understand that's an order " pulling his father's sheet close to his chest. Fitz pulls up a chair beside his father's bed before taking his father's hand to tell him of his political plans when he receives a call from Olivia, She said," Hi Fitz, how is your Dad ?

Fitz said, " I don't know "

Olivia said, " Look, I know this is a bad time but I can't postpone this anymore you're behind in the polls in all the Swing States this has to change if you want to be President of the United States, Cyrus and I would like you to have 3 Presidential Debates next week

Fitz was beside himself he couldn't believe what she just ask him how could Olivia be so insensitivity to him now !

Fitz said, " My father is dying and you want me to debate what kind of Woman are you, Liv ?

Olivia was hurt but she knew this wasn't going to be easy she had to tell him the true

Olivia said, " I'm sorry Fitz this you have to know you can't win the Republican nomination if you don't have a debate given your chance of reaching your dream will be slim to none now, I know your father would want the best for you"

Fitz said, " Don't you dare put words into my father's mouth how the hell would you know what he wanted for me now I don't give a damn about the debates next week or the Presidency, the lobbyist, The voters and anybody else who sees fit to tell me what my father would want for me ! ( Shouting)

A Nurse hurries into Harold Grant's room looking at Fitz " Please Sir keep you voice down or you will have to leave this room !

Fitz puts the phone aside he hears his Father's faint voice telling him to be the President, Harold Grant said, " Son be the President" before the heart monitors beeping goes silent ...

Fitz drops the phone reaches for the Nurses call button to get help pushing it like crazy he begins to call to his Dad grabbing him pulling him close with tears running down his face he is push aside by a Doctor who leaves Fitz to wonder what could have been. Fitz watches as The Doctor and Nurses work on his father looking at them in a dream state he sees his father's spirit leave his body he tells Fitz that he is at peace to follow his dream and never give up saying, " I love you son always." The Doctor touches Fitz's shoulder tells him that they did all they could that it's over leaving him alone Fitz cries. Mellie arrives at the hospital just in time to see the doctors and nurses coming out of Former Senator Grant's Hospital room she drops her flowers and card running to his room only to see Fitz crying uncontrollably for his father. Several Days have passed since the Funeral was held Fitz tries to call Olivia but she won't take his calls now he had to see her and tell her how he felt.

Governor Sally Langston held a rally for her supports she was unwavering in her support of Gun rights, Private Business owning a big share of the Government and limited taxation for the Super Wealthy she begin her rally with the Pledge of Citizenship -

Sally Langston said, " I want to be your Republican nominee for President because you deserve something more than the status quos there's more to this country then what Senator Howard or Senator Grant wants you to believe they have no vision for this country only I do, now do you want closet Democrats who say they are Great Republican to win then vote for Senator Grant, whose got so many women he can't keep then straight and Senator Howard wanting to spend all day telling you want you can't have yet he buys everything his 2 year old son wants from his 25 year old wife. Now is this really what you want on election day ? Her supports says, " No " ! We want you, Sally"

Sally said, " Give me the victory by giving me the nomination and the White House so we can change America ! Sally left the rally quickly before she could shake her supporters hands thinking they weren't clean enough to touch hers. Her advisor told her that thousands of people wanted to meet and greet her, looking down Sally said, " I'm tired " tell them that she left to get in her car. A reporter over heard Sally's remake and noted it for his paper tomorrow. Fitz reaches out to Olivia telling her how sorry he was about the out burst in the hospital and he wanted her to help him win the Presidency when is the first debate ? he had a score to settle with Gov. Sally Langston.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia said, " I'm sorry about you're Dad but it's good you were able to talk to him before he died, Fitz

Fitz said, " I was just in time if I hadn't listen to you, Liv then I wouldn't have this sense of peace that I do now. My Dad really wanted the best for me

Olivia said, " Fitz, I believe in you're being President don't let Sally Langston or Ed Howard win !

Fitz said, " I love you " speaking in a very quiet voice

Olivia said, " I'm sorry Fitz I didn't hear you what did you say ?

Fitz said, " Thank you "

Later that day Olivia was ambush outside of her Office by a swarm of Reporters wanting to know the latest news on the campaign trail.

" Hi Ms Pope what can you tell Us about Senator Grant's chances of winning the Swing States he's running behind in our gallop polls ?

Olivia keeps walking toward her car:

" Why won't Senator Grant talk about the legislation he sent to the Senate on Gun Control ?

" Is it true that Senator Grant has Girlfriends on the Campaign Trail ? " Ms. Pope are you one of the Girlfriends ?

Olivia stops walking turns to address the last question which draws over 20 microphones to her face everyone waits. Olivia said, " I want to set the record straight I am not anyone girlfriend my job is to help this candidate get the recognition he deserves furthermore I'm asking for One Debate next week before the election is held so the American People can decide who is the best Candidate for the Job", now that's all I have to say" she gets into her car to drive away

Every News outlet ran the story on the evening News giving Gov. Sally Langston and Senator Ed Howard no choice but to Debate if they refused this would show a sign of weakness in many people eyes each candidate accepted the terms and place with the first Debate held Monday at 8 pm at Iowa State University. The Debate was Nationally televised every news outlet carried it Senator Fitzgerald Grant was seated on the right, Governor Sally Langston was seated in the center, Senator Ed Howard seated on the left with the Moderator Jackie ONeal from CNN News:

Jackie said, " Welcome to the first Republican debate we are please to bring this debate without any commericial interruptions each candidate with have 10 minutes to answer the questions and 5 minutes to rebuttal hope this will give you the viewers a better chance to get know each candidate and what they stand for in this Election. We promise to be fair and respectful now I will begin with you, Senator Grant- "Welcome "

Today people are dealing with the aftermath of gun violence if you were President how would you tackle this growing threat ? Senator Grant

Fitz begins to play with his tie looking at the audience he smiles before answering the question... " I would have everyone submit to a background check with a waiting period of 48 hours for a gun and I would put more Police Officers in the Schools to keep our children safe

Jackie said, " Governor Langston, How would you handle Gun Control if you were President ?

Sally said, " I will not stop anyone from protecting themselves from criminals having a fire arm is your right as a citizen maybe we can call Senator Grant ride over on his white horse to protect Us while we wait 48 hours to protect ourselves ( applause)

Fitz said, " Governor Langston, I'm sure you won't wait for me to protect you not with your " John Wayne " Attitude give the system some credit

Jackie said, " Senator Howard how do you feel about Gun Control ?

Ed said, " Why are we talking about this subject now ? What about the Small Business being destroyed by taxes ?

Jackie said, " Please Senator let's stay on the current topic " Gun Control " what's your opinion ?

Ed said, " I don't care about Gun Control this is not my concern !

The Debate continue with a variety of subjects getting toss back and fourth once it had ended it was clear who the Republican Nominee would be "Senator Fitzgerald Grant" a week after the debate Fitz won the Republican Nomination. Olivia gives Fitz a tight squeeze she said, " I knew you could do it now it's on to the Presidency" Mellie quickly grabs her husband to give him a kiss pulling him away from Olivia's into a crowd of supporters Mellie offers a toast to the victory giving the staffers and campaign manager credit mentioning everyone by name except Olivia Pope. Leaving the room Fitz follows Olivia out the door quickly walking behind her to keep up with her pace

Fitz said, " Where are you going ?

Olivia said, " Home " She walking at the speed of light with Fitz having to lightly jog to keep up with her

Fitz said, " Why " ?

Olivia said, " My work here is done it's time I work on your Presidential Campaign"

Fitz said, " Do it tomorrow not tonight "

Olivia said, " Why " ? finally slowly her pace so he could get a breath

Fitz grabs her hand pulling her into an empty campaign office locking the door taking her in his arms kissing her passionately like a thirsty man having his last drink, she response to warmth of his mouth on hers

Olivia said, " Stop ! I can't let this happen you can't have me, Senator Grant

Fitz said, " I love you " Liv don't you know that I've been dying to kiss you passionately to hold in my arms not as a client but a Lover

Olivia said, " I can't do this now "

Fitz said, " Why the hell not didn't you hear Me " I love you " I said it the first day I kiss you in my office

Olivia turns away from him looking up trying to collect her thoughts about what to do next," Fitz if we have an affair I can't help you with your Presidential Campaign, I can't mix business and pleasure"

Fitz said, " Will you think about Us after the Campaign ?

Olivia said, " Yes " I want to tell you the staffers and I plan something very special for you tomorrow evening

Fitz said, " What is it ?

Olivia said, " It's a Surprise ! she walks passed him opens the office door to see Cyrus waiting for her


	7. Chapter 7

Fitz began to make his rounds to all the News Outlets giving speeches, kissing babies, talking to Barbara Walters with his wife Mellie secretly wishing it was Olivia sitting next to him. He wanted to get the interview over with so he could see what kind of surprise Olivia had in store for him tonight after the interview was over Fitz and Mellie were invited to a Republican fundraiser at $3500.00 plate a meet and greet for traditional Republicans. They wanted to make sure that Fitz tows the party line about the virtue of Republican American Values. Fitz eats his meal gives a very brief speech looks at his watch makes a few excuses grabs Mellie then leaves once in the car Mellie was upset

Mellie said, " Why are we leaving this wonderful party ? what could be so important you want to go racing off without so much as a word of Thanks

Fitz said, " Olivia and My staff is giving me a surprise it's at 7 pm and it's now 6:30 pm we have 30 minutes

Mellie said, " Where are we going, Fitz ?

Fitz said, " DC Arena

Mellie said, " What dress like this ? I have on a Formal Gown are you serious ?

Fitz said, " Yes baby roll with it

The couple arrives at the DC Arena where a young Woman meets them taking them to their seats in the front row looking around there seem to be about 13,000 people and their families seated waiting for the concert to start. Mellie said, " I don't believe this I'm I being punk'd ? looking around with boredom on her face. Fitz ignores her completely watching to see what was going to happen next out walks the Hottest Chick on the Political landscape to Fitzgerald Grant it was Olivia dress in a black tank top with short black leather skirt wearing a black biker's jacket with black high heels she had her hair smooth with her bangs parted to the side. Olivia takes the Microphone to speak, ' Today is very special for two reasons Senator Fitzgerald Grant is the Republican Nominee and Today is his Birthday ! I wanted to wish Senator Grant from all of your staff a very Happy Birthday everyone applaud

Olivia said, " A little birdie told me that your favorite band is " Aerosmith" now here to sing your favorite song is "Aerosmith"

Fitz was smiling ear to ear as the Super Rock Band begin to play a few of their favorite hits meanwhile Mellie's had enough grabs a cab to go home leaving Fitz to sit all alone until Olivia decides to take Mellie's vacant seat with the next song being Fitz's favorite he really enjoyed it with Olivia seated next to him

Note: Steven Tyler, Joe Perry, Desmond child - writers ( only use for fanfic )

Come Here baby  
You know you drive me up a wall the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you got somn' on your mind other than me  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways  
You hear me

Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train and that you're headin' out to Hollywood  
Girl you been givin' me that line so many times it kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good

That kinda lovin'  
Turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin'  
Sends a man right to his grave...

Chorus:  
I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue...

You're packin' up your stuff and talkin' like it's tough and tryin' to tell me that it's time to go  
But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat  
And it's all a show

That kind of lovin'  
Makes me wanna pull  
Down the shade, yeah  
That kind of lovin'  
Yeah now I'm never, never, never, never gonna be the same  
Chorus

I'm losin' my mind, girl  
'Cause I'm goin' crazy

I need your love, honey  
I need your love

Crazy, crazy, crazy, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
I'm losin' my mind, girl  
?Cause I'm goin' crazy  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
You turn it on, then your gone  
Yeah you drive me

Fitz puts his hand on Olivia's thigh she puts her foot on his legs this was his night his birthday that his own wife had forgotten but not his Olivia it was time to repay the beautiful gesture


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz began to move his hand a just little higher before Olivia stop him she said, " Not yet " ! Fitz said, " Oh you are killing me here Liv moving his hand quickly getting up to greet Aerosmith band thanking them for giving him such a special birthday in return the band presented Fitz with a sign guitar from every member. One of the band members lean over told Fitz saying, " Man that is one hot Chick ! Fitz said, " I know " Olivia thank everyone for coming and supporting Senator Grant's birthday soon the auditorium was completely empty except for Fitz and Olivia with the smoke between them lighting a fire that threats to consume them both Fitz needs something from Olivia and he wasn't going to wait any longer to get it

Fitz said, " Olivia, you're fans are calling you one hot Chick I do agree and You are one special Woman who never thinks of herself but of someone else that quality is very rare indeed. He moves within kissing distance again looking into her beautiful brown eyes but you have to promise me something

Olivia said, " What's that ?

Fitz said, " After the Presidential election is over that I can come home to you so that yours is the face that I open and close my eyes too will you wait for me ?

Olivia said, " Ask me tomorrow it's been a busy day and I'm tired and your married and you want to much ! She starts to walk away before Fitz catches her holding her in his arms refusing to let her go until she hears him out

Fitz said, " Olivia, I won't continue this campaign if I can't count on you being there when it's over your every breath I take every thought begins and ends with you can't you see I'm in love with you

Olivia said, " Fitz let go of me now ! This can't happen and it won't happen it doesn't matter what you want or what I want ( crying ) what matter is the people believe you'll make a great President and you will but leave your decorations of Love at home with your Wife. Olivia hurries from the auditorium desperate to gain some control she had fallin in love with Fitz trying to keep her desires at bay until the Presidential elections are over she was struggling to keep herself together around him the strain was beginning to show. Fitz return to a cold home with his dog Grouper there to greet him unable to get Olivia's words out of his mind he couldn't sleep choosing to pour himself a drink wishing to numb is feelings since he had no one to express them too. After the second drink he place the glass on the table followed Grouper into the spare bedroom slowly opening the door deciding this was his birthday he wanted to know why is Wife didn't remember it he open his bedroom door to see Mellie fast asleep he goes into the bathroom splashes cold water on his face undressing putting on his silk boxers before climbing into bed with his wife.

Fitz settle down claiming his rightful space in the kingsize bed the right was his side closing his eyes remembering Olivia's tight black leather outfit. Mellie felt his body heat in their bed she wanted to wrap her arms around her husband but she had forgot his birthday feeling terrible she said, " I'm sorry "( In a whisper)

Fitz said, " Why ? turning over in bed to address his wife looking into her face

Mellie said, " I am sorry I forgot your birthday it was a stupid thing to do it's not like, I tried to forget Fitz

Fitz said, " I know with everything that's been happening I can see where you would forget it" looking into her eyes

Mellie reach over pulling him close to her letting his lips find hers until they were in a full embrace she felt the fullness of his body pressing down on hers. She was enjoying the attention that her husband was giving her feeling that she not Olivia Pope had given him the best Birthday present. Next morning found Mellie lying in Fitz's arms as she strokes his chest feeling the hairs on his chest against her cheek - Mellie said, " let's make up and start over something went wrong honey somewhere we can fix it "

Fitz said, " I don't know about that we been a drift so long we're on the same team but we don't support each other

Mellie said, " Why can't we be lover again like we were Fitz, I can't lose you

Fitz said, " Mellie, I'm in love with someone else there's no use in lying about it

Mellie said, " You just made love to me not Olivia Pope is there no place where we can be alone" She quickly gets out of bed telling him, I won't allow Olivia Pope to get into our marriage after the election is over so is she and I won't give you a divorce ! By the way I enjoyed last night ! (smiling)

Fitz said, " Good cause it wasn't you I was making love to last night it was Olivia ( smiling )


	9. Chapter 9

Fitz watches Mellie gather the white satin sheet around her body as she storms out of the bedroom towards the bathroom slamming the door behind her. He lays back on his pillow thinking of how different life would be if he had just waited long enough for his love Olivia Pope to enter his life now hearing the shower he decides to make a quick call to Cyrus about a sensitive matter not getting answer he hang up seeing Mellie emerging from the bathroom with a pink towel wrap around her body with her wet hair dripping water down her shoulders she tries not to look at Fitz only wanting to get dress as quickly as possible so she could wake the children for school. Once Mellie had dressed she sits down at her vanity to apply her make up putting on a false face for the world to see pretending to everyone the news media, the voters and her family that her marriage was solid but it wasn't she wonders how long she can hide the tears the stress of the campaign was beginning to claim its first victim. Fitz steps into the shower letting the warm water caress his body soothing vanilla oil Mellie had left open gently rubbing it into his sore muscles trying to relieve the pain he hears his dog Grouper barking at the Front Door. Shutting off the water Fitz steps out quickly drying himself putting on his gray silk robe walking out of his bedroom to the top of the stairs only to see his son opening the door for Cyrus who barely squeezes thru the door quickly shutting it behind him. Now Grouper is fully barking at Cyrus wanting to attack him until Fitz tells his son Bobby to put Grouper outside.

Fitz said, " Cyrus what are you doing here ?

Cyrus said, " Fitz, you won't believe this hurry get dress, I have something to tell you

Fitz said, " What is it ? Is Olivia ok ? Did something happen to Olivia ?

Cyrus said, " Just get your Ass down here now !

Fitz hurries into the room only to see Mellie coolly passing him on her way out of the bedroom she walks down the staircase greets Cyrus with a kiss on his cheek before gathering up her children for breakfast. Fitz puts on his shirt and pants, socks, shoes hurries down the staircase guiding Cyrus to his study right off the kitchen which he passes seeing his children eating their breakfast he quickly closes the door to the study he is ready for the news.

Fitz said, " Ok what's going on Cyrus ?

Cyrus said, " There's tons of News media out on your front lawn you know why because Sally Langston said she's going to be your running mate, is this true ?

Fitz said, " Yes !

Cyrus said, " This can't be true are you out of your mind she is a tea party candidate to conservative for the country you'll never get elected did you ask Olivia about this decision ?

Fitz said, " Olivia may advise me on my Presidential Campaign but I can make my own decision look Cyrus it makes good sense Sally has a lot of Women voters that are conservative in states where I lost in the Republican Election now I'm not stupid to ignore the pull she has with them plus she a Woman this can only help me.

Cyrus said, " Fitz this isn't a wise choice Sally is ambitious she plays to win now you think she's just going to be content on being your running mate without trying to set policy, your asking for trouble the minute you turn your back she going to sit in your chair in the Oval Office is that really what you want ?

Fitz said, " I'm rolling the dice here the Winner takes it all leave Sally Langston to me besides you know what President Lincoln said" keep your friends close but your enemies closer " that's what I intend to do

There's an urgent knock at the door of the study its Mellie opening the door Fitz could see the stress in her eyes before she could speak he said, " What's wrong ?

Mellie said, " Fitz there are tons of News Reports on the front lawn they won't let me or the children pass to get to the car and I have to get the kids to school can you help ?

Fitz said, " I'm going to the Office I'll take the kids to school get them ready" Fitz looked back at Cyrus asking " well are you coming ?

Cyrus said, " No, you're on you're own with this one, I'll leave later

Fitz appeared with his children guiding them to the family car while taking questions from the press giving them a " No comment" before driving away with his children with the press following him trying to get an exclusive. Olivia and her team are working on Fitz acceptance speech for the Republican Convention hoping this will united the county behind his Presidency going over every speech Fitz has ever given they want to make sure that he's at the top of his game. Harrison said, " We need to work his demeanor on Television he seems a little cold plus smiling more will make him seem happy and people want to see him happy" hey Livia whose Fitz running mate ? Olivia said, " I don't know We haven't decide yet honestly I just haven't given it much thought but that's next on my to do list" Olivia looks at the Television monitor viewing Fitz speech until she hears a familiar voice.

Sally said, " Looks like you can cross finding Fitz a running mate off your list" walking into Olivia's offices smiling with a judge mental air about her looking down at Olivia as if she owes her something watching Olivia's reaction to her statement

Olivia said, " What are you talking about Sally ? I'm trying to give Fitz the best possible chance at winning so I will have to see whose suitable to help him win in November if you have nothing further please leave my office we're busy trying to conduct a campaign

Sally said, " I'm surprise at your hospitality you see Fitz called me this morning pleading with me to be his running mate now that I'm on the ticket your services will no longer be needed I have a real campaign manager that will get Us to White House without you in the picture you are terminated is that clear ?

Olivia said, " Fitz hired me not you this is still my office now Sally please leave I won't let you sabotage his Presidential Campaign"

Sally said," Olivia Pope this isn't over ! Harrison said, " Yes it is " opening the door for Sally to leave. After Sally left Olivia sat in her chair she called Fitz on his cell asking him to meet her somewhere they needed to talk in private Fitz Knew just the place. Olivia told her team to continue working on Fitzgerald Grant campaign for President she had to take care of an important matter leaving quickly she gets into her car follows Fitz directions to a very secluded café where they could be totally alone away from prying eyes of the Press. They both arrive at the same time with Olivia meeting Fitz taking her hand he leads her into the café giving the Matron Dee a nice tip to keep the meal exclusive.

Fitz pulls out a chair for Olivia before seating himself once the Matron Dee takes the Wine request he quickly brings them 2 glasses of prime white wine along with the bottle leaving them alone. Fitz said, " I dreamt about you last night " taking her hand into his something has to give Olivia, I can't stop thinking about you. Olivia takes a sip of white wine " I dreamed about you last night too every night we make love then I wake up and I remember who you are why I'm here leaving me cold. Why didn't you tell me that Sally is your running mate ? I needed to know I'm suppose to be your campaign advisor not the last to know you need to trust me there's nothing I won't do to make your dreams come true. Fitz said, " How did you hear about Sally ?

Olivia said, " Sally told me in my office before she fired me telling me to leave I told her that you hired me and I will leave when you tell me to go" looking down at her white china plate trying hard to control her love for him. Fitz can see the strain of his dream of becoming President has taken on Olivia wanting to relieve some of the stress he places both of his hands on her cheeks bring her face close to his placing his lips tenderly on hers making her feel safe from the world. Fitz continue kissing her letting his tongue taste the soft perfume skin of her neck he said, " I ask Sally to be my running mate because I needed her conservative votes " still tasting her neck with sweet kisses he switch to the other side sliding her hair out of the way he continued " Sally can deliver a few of the key Southern States to me plus a few in the Central States" Olivia could hardly breathe now she felt him slipping off her white jacket feeling completely weak to his commands from his expert hands she tries to stay focus closing her eyes as Fitz tells her more about his decision.

Olivia said, " I can't have her blocking my efforts to help you ! ( breathless ) Sally wants you to be President in name only a figure head " Ooh " Fitz had move his hands around to caress the small of her back. Sally knows I won't allow her to succeed that's why she tried to fire me. Fitz said, " I'm fire her if she ever threatens to take you away from me" kissing her passionately. The Matron Dee cleared his throat excuse me sir would you like to order dinner now ?


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia quickly turns away from the Matron Dee while Fitz gives him the order for steaks with butter bake potatoes and baby greens beans he tells the Matron Dee once dinner is serve not to come back until requested with a slight grin. Olivia tried to regain her composure applying an apple flavor lip gloss to her lips before continuing their conversation, she said, " We need to set few ground rules this can't continue to happen giving him a kiss," making a pact with Fitz that their pent up passion will become a reality very soon their steak dinners arrive they continue to talk about Political strategy, Winning the Presidency with Making Love on their minds !

Fitz said, " Olivia, I'm going to abide by your rules of engagement for now only if you'll be there when the dust settles please say you will stay and not leave me to pick up the pieces of my half life. My children are my world if not for them my marriage would've been over years ago "

Olivia said, " You have my heart and my undying love I'll be there when all this is over I promise you

Fitz looks deeply into her eyes picking up his wine glass to propose a toast to their love and future life together-

The Republicans election ticket had " Fitzgerald Grant ( President ) and Sally Langston (Vice President ) the Republican Convention lasted 4 Days with tons of Media coverage on the 4th day it was time for Fitz to make his victory speech walking on stage with his wife Mellie and their children looking off stage to the left Fitz scans the side for Olivia finding her giving her a smile he prepares to give his speech. Mellie and the children were escorted to their seats where Fitz's mother was seated with his brother Tom and sister Molly the room began to quiet as Fitz begins speech:

Fitz said, " Thank for your belief in me " Thank you " (applause from the audience) I want to just tell you what a wonderful journey this has been for me and my family. I know this could have never happen anywhere else in the world only in America can someone dream of becoming President without a lot money like me who had to work hard for everything. A place where a "Can do spirit" will take you to White House if you believe. Now that I am your nominee for President, I promise to never give up on you," Everyday, I will fight for you and your family never forgetting whose interest is more important to me the American people. I promise to be the President you want me to be if only you will support me in November casting your votes for hope and liberty your voice will be heard whenever the Special Interest are talking the loudest. I, Fitzgerald Grant will only hear your voice giving you what you need to live the American dream you deserve to live so with great pride I gladly except you nomination for President of the United States.

Thank you and God bless you all "

After Fitz's speech the confetti falls and the red ,white and blue balloons are drop from the ceiling with music playing and his supporters applauding loudly. The family remerges with everyone showing great joy Cyrus taking Fitz in his arms giving him a strong hug afterwards Fitz finds Sally grabs her hand to raise it in a symbol of Victory trying to show the unity he knew didn't exist with this ticket. The camera flash blinds the couple so many photos were taken for different Newspaper and Magazine covers Fitz's fake smile said it all to his wife strange thing nobody else couldn't read it but Mellie could she knew it to well. She brushes up against her husband putting her arm around his waist pulling herself closer until their bodies were totally connected looking into his eyes she whispers, " Politics makes strange bedfellows, huh ?

Fitz said, " Leave me alone I'm trying to make people believe I'm happy standing here with you least you can do is just smile and not say a word".

Mellie said, " That's all I've been doing since you being working on your affair with Olivia Pope but never mind that I'm just along for the ride" ( smiling) gathering their children closer they pose for more photos until Fitz tires of it and begins to walk away with his children soon they are ambushed by a CNN Reporter who wanted to get the couple's reaction to winning the Nomination, The Republican Convention and their thoughts on campaigning for the White House. Mellie was the first to speak seeing her husband was annoyed by being stop !

Mellie said, " I'm ecstatic ! by my husband's nomination Fitz will make a wonderful President soon the country will see just how special a Man, he is to the Nation.

Reporter said, " Thank you Mrs. Grant for your wonderful endorsement of your husband" as on cue Mellie steps to the side with the children so the interview can continue with Fitz,

Reporter said, " Senator Grant what does winning this Republican Nomination mean to you after your hard fought victory in the Republican Primaries ?

Fitz said, " Everything, I've work hard to make people see where my vision will guide this country and how things will be better for Our children so this victory wasn't just mine it was for everyone who wants to make this Country what it truly can be"

Reporter said," One last question Senator Grant you and your wife are a happily married couple does campaigning long hours put a strain on your Marriage ?

Fitz said, " No " Thank you

He walks away not stopping to take anymore questions from reporters he just wanted to get home to his family put his children to bed and call Olivia. Fitz gets into the car where Mellie is waiting for him upon entering the car he doesn't see his children he wants to know where they are looking at Mellie with questions in his eyes.

Mellie said, " The children went home with your mother where they will spend a couple days away from the limelight you sought fit to bring Us into Fitz beside it's time we talk the game has changed. I will no longer play second fiddle to Olivia Pope under any circumstances she is your campaign manager and that's where it stops ! You're running for President of the United States and you need your smiling, loving and devoted wife by your side or you don't win do you ? People see you as the Devoted family man but they won't except what you really are will they ? so when you call Olivia Pope tonight make it the last call you lose sleep over !


End file.
